degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Degrassi: Next Class (Season 16)/@comment-27410359-20160113033519/@comment-23833022-20160116012215
Dmitri Shaw Grade: 11 Friends: Good terms with most students Baaz, Hunter, Yael, Vijay, and Winston. Enemies: Zig Love: Maya Dmitri is an eccentric sweetheart who was part of the Degrassi exchange student program. He is quite interested in literature but previously wanted to be a reporter. He has dark brown hair,green eyes and is a somewhat tall Greek/Russian. He likes reading, anime and video games despite looking like he is an athlete. He has been really protective of his mother since his parents divorced. He ocassionally avoids the crowd in order to be alone and read. He only wears his reading glasses when alone. He is somewhat popular despite not trying. He never tells his "friends" about his geeky interests because he thinks no one will understand him. His father was sent to jail 2 years ago which is why he doesn't want to be reminded of him. Later on he witnesses a bully picking on Baaz (Originally wanted Winston but the fanbase dislikes him). It was his breaking point and he decides to talk to Baaz. Dmitri walks up to Baaz at his locker and sees his books falling and helps him pick it up. The two become best friends and Dmitri is able to talk about his real interests to him. Dmitri would always move quickly to avoid being seen. Love: As he tries to avoid attention from in the halls, he accidentally bumps into Maya. They make eye contact and he apologizes to her and quickly leaves the halls. Maya gets upset for some reason and enters an isolated room, unaware that Dmitri was reading in the room. She apologizes for intruding and he asks her what is wrong. Dmitri takes off his glasses and attempts to leave the room, then is stopped by Maya where she asks for his name. He gives small talk and feels embarrassed at being unable to get his words right to her and awkwardly leaves. The two slowly fall for each other. Problem: He was beaten a lot as child by his father for things he cannot control, he always felt his mother was the only one who cared about him. Maya starts showing concern for him as he starts feeling paranoid around her and his friends. She tries to follow him because she knows something is wrong and ends up losing him after school. Maya asks Baaz what is wrong, and he tells her he has been going to a psychiatrist for help. He starts drinking after his medication fails in order to stop his pain and help him feel safe, which causes him to become an alcoholic. He starts isolating himself more and more and he no longer present during his clubs. Eventually he starts lashing out when he starts seeing hallucinations. He fears his relationship and breaks up with Maya claiming she scares him leaving her befuddled. His close friends and families have initially believed he had paranoid personality disorder but eventually see how he can no longer focus, and is no longer taking care of himself. This causes Maya to worry about his safety more once they diagnosed him with schizophrenia.